A virtual universe (VU) is an interactive simulated environment accessed by multiple users through an online interface. Users inhabit and interact in the VU via avatars, which are a user's representation of himself or herself. These representations can be in the form of a three-dimensional model, a two-dimensional icon, a text construct, a user screen name, etc. Although there are many different types of VUs, there are several features many VUs generally have in common. These features include, for example,                Shared Space: the VU allows many users to participate at once;        Graphical User Interface: the VU depicts space visually, ranging in style from 2D “cartoon” imagery to more immersive 3D environments;        Immediacy: interaction takes place in real time;        Interactivity: the VU allows users to alter, develop, build, or submit customized content;        Persistence: the VU's existence continues regardless of whether individual users are logged in; and        Socialization/Community: the VU allows and encourages the formation of social groups such as teams, guilds, clubs, cliques, housemates, neighborhoods, etc.        
Many real world interactions can occur within a VU. For example, users in a VU can work, vacation, and even shop for goods and/or services within a VU. As VUs become more popular, the number of users purchasing goods and/or services in VUs has continued to increase. This increase has brought with it the need for businesses to develop marketing and advertising strategies to effectively reach users that are participating in a VU.
Businesses have traditionally marketed and advertised products to possible consumers in the real world using methods such as conducting questionnaires, tracking coupon usage, and conducting telephone surveys. While these methods provide some statistical data for marketers, these methods provide little to no information on why people use a product, when the product is being used, and/or how people are using the product. Without answers to these questions, businesses must make a number of assumptions as to the effectiveness of a product, how much consumer interest a product has, and how long to keep a product on the market. This information is important in the real world and especially in VUs where opinions about products as well as product trends can occur quickly and spread easily throughout the VU. As such, it is important to obtain accurate information on products to develop effective marketing and/or advertising strategies for products in the real world as well as product in VUs.